<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Engagement Process by Inoiiying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746984">Engagement Process</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoiiying/pseuds/Inoiiying'>Inoiiying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoiiying/pseuds/Inoiiying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>horny shit late at night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Engagement Process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas wasn't any stranger to the sudden arousal &amp; aggressive desires Crystal had, in a way it brought a sense of comfort knowing she'd fantasize about him daily. "I'm not going to say much" He commented, watching his girlfriend turned fiancee make preparations. "Hope that's alright." There was always a heavy amount of speaking between the two during sex, so much that every few nights they’d enjoy the silence during any encounters over weekends. “You’re all good, don’t worry.” Settling for a much easier night of enjoyment, Crystal alerted Lucas of the evening plans while she was out shopping for new lingerie. Scouring through several stores to find what was floating in her head only for the thoughts of jerking someone off to flood her brain. Draped in a white nightgown &amp; lavender shaded lace panties, Lucas had a perfect view of his goblin-esque lover’s nipples peeking through the gown. It was one thing for them to be a couple in college, just dating each other, learning about one another’s interests &amp; hobbies, but to end up engaged made their sexual encounters more intimate in his mind let alone seeing Crystal’s change in wardrobe. ‘What’s gotten into her, I wonder..’ The sounds of a bottle being squeezed to its’ absolute limits occupied his thoughts, an excess of gel spat right into Crystal’s palm. ‘Ever since we got engaged she’s been handsy and insistent on sex.’ Lucas reached for his belt, tugging his slacks down past his ankles to present a warm, semi-erect mass between his pale legs.</p><p>Crystal’s hands being coated in messy amounts of jelly kept her attention for a while, giving her lover enough time to unveil his meat without any hesitation. With her proportions, handling dicks that have some girthy thickness to them wasn’t her forte, which only made the higher preference for Lucas’s cock even more intense. Lucas lacked thickness, but he made up for it in length; A solid 9 and a half inches, thinness that’d match a miniature Walgreens membership card when both index fingers are just barely holding it together. For someone like Crystal, who’s ideal lover is enamored with rearranging her guts through her colon, Lucas was perfect. ‘I’m sure I’ve heard her bring up a fetish or two for stepford things, but is she really that into it?’ He winced at the cold, gelled hands applied to his shaft. Crystal watched the flaccid dick tense up, soft pink hues eyeing up each blue vein running through her lover’s lower body until she clenched fingers around the softened meat in her palm. Making an effort to use the other hand to get a hold of Lucas’s sack while a soothed breath slipped from his mouth to ease himself into the deathly touch against his body.</p><p>With the more difficult part over, adjusting to the gel’s sensation of starting at what felt like below freezing levels to a suitable warmth, Crystal stared in awe at the pale pole within her grasp hardening. “Your dick is fucking amazing.” She started a slow paced stroke, tracing her nails against one of the protruding veins pumping blood through her fiance's shaft like a resuscitated heart breathing new life into itself. A fixated expression of lust aimed towards the two or three veins pumping while her hand remained busy, Crystal lightly grinding her teeth with nasally breaths bringing Lucas’s attention to the face she’d been making. He shut his eyes after a few seconds instead choosing to enjoy the spur of the moment session going on below her face, though just the brief glimpse began to fill his mind with ideas akin to just receiving a handjob. His mother always reminded him to marry someone that’s accepting of his choices in life, but that sweet sentiment was intertwined with the aggressive grunts and teeth gritting sex he and his accepting lover would engage in during regular nights. Usually his length would be something that’d have caused him to end up flustered or worried, especially considering his father’s genes stirring up a much larger sack than naturally given, but to see Crystal’s hands, small as she is, comfortably clutching a handful of skin and physical sex organs floating within a bag full of his own genes? It was more than satisfying to have someone so invested in his body like this.</p><p>The intensity of Crystal’s movements became precise, opting to scoot underneath his shaft while she stroked to allow the lengthy mass to drape over her face. Lucas’s fantasies and thoughts doing nothing to keep an oozing spurt of pre-cum from spilling into his lover’s hair, a minor pit in his stomach as he felt the dribbling goop seep into soft curls. Crystal rotated her iris towards the left ends of her socket, having one of her eyes obscured like a vision test in all the right ways to allow her comfortable viewing of her hand pushing fragile pulsating skin to the base and tugging it past the bulbous tip leaking in her afro. For just a few seconds it’d look like those eyes shifted from a natural circle to pure hearts deadlocked on such a splendid dick practically meant to be pleased. She kept her attention centered on his cock a bit further, leaning forwards to wrap her long, slimy tongue around those pale orbs just floating idly under Lucas’s dick. Applying a bit of pressure to the loose skin and leaving a soft heart shaped imprint from her piercing onto his balls without much issue to the surprise of Lucas. That pit in his stomach dug itself deeper once he’d realized where she was, what was supposed to be a simple night of jerking him off had become a drooling attack on his nuts that he wasn’t exactly prepared for.</p><p>Lucas felt as if he’d taken a set of airsoft shells to the stomach, wrapping his slender legs around Crystal’s upper body in a panicked attempt to keep the sudden spasms under control; His balls rising to the roof of her mouth once his urethra flushed a thick load of fresh spunk into her hair, gripping the bed sheets with every violent throb helping paint that lovely pink afro a pastel mix of white streaks streaming down her forehead. Relieved panting mashed with clearly exhausted breaths helping ease the pit in his stomach while Crystal’s lust remained satisfied from the aching mess on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>